Is it too late?
by purple-squares
Summary: brooke lets lucas and peyton be. but is that what they both want? leyton but eventually brucas. bits of naley.. okay NEW CHAPTER.
1. he doesn't love me

walking back from helping rachel with some fashion designs. what happened if one day her design became famous. would lucas love her again? she walks home only think about that. 

"brooke??" yelled her mum as brooke walked in to the house she barely lived in.

"WHAT!??" brooke yells back

"where have u been?" she says

"since when have u EVER cared??" brooke screams

"U BITCH! u dont talk to me LIKE THAT! see this is the reason i and ur father get DRUNK!your lucky im not drunk now!" she yells while she holds a half empty bottle of whisky in her hand and 4 other empty ones on the table in front of her.

brooke runs out of the house with tears streaming down her face. she cant believe her own mum blames her for getting drunk. when she lifts her head to find where she is. she realises she is at, lucas's house.

_why am i here. he doesnt love me. he loves peyton. its not like he would care since i let them be together. _s

he thinks to her self. just as she is about to knock, she decides this is a stupid idea. as she walks away, lucas opens the door, and looks around because he thought he heard sobbing, he looks at the street and he see's a girl with soft brown curls walking away with a familar jacket. he goes back to watching a movie with peyton. well saying 'watching a movie' is what they were doing. now they just cant stop tickling each other . but all he is thinking about was who was that girl? was it brooke?

when she gets back to her house she sneaks in and locks her self in her room. doing nothing but crying her eyes out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hello?" -nathan

"hi hunney i just wanted to ring coz im really bored i don't know what to do." whines haley

"you called me? haha honey you are so. hmm why dont u go hang out with Brooke or Peyton?"

"because.. lucas is with peyton prbably doing lovey dovey stuff...and i called brooke and she's not picking up..." she whined

"well try again till she picks up or go to her house and see whats going on."

okay.. bye. have fun at the game."

"i will. love you!"

"i love you tooO!" she hangs up then calls brooke.

RINGING.. RINGING...RINGING.  
_pick up brooke. please pick up brooke._

"hello?" says brooke in a sad voice.

"brooke its haley. are u okay?" says a concerned haley.

"not really. my mum and i had a fight a-and s-sh-she c-ca-called m-e-ehhh a" brooke cries unable to finish the sentence.

"called you at what?" haley says

"aa a a b-b-bitch" brooke says crying really hard.

"omg brooke im so sorry. do you want me to come over and we can watch movies with junk food. or do you wanna come over here and do that? and we can talk." asks haley

"umm. i'll come over to ur hoouse. i dont think you really wanna see my mum drunk. she might call you a.. bitch." cries brooke.

"okay. i'll see ya in 20 minutes. i'll get junk food & movies" says haley.

"okay. byee." says brooky sadly.

_should i tell her about me ending up at lucas's? no no i shouldn't. oh but should i? she's my best friend. i wonder what lucas would have done. would he have let me in? or tell me to go away. probably tell me to go away since he loves peyton now and not me.. _


	2. love hurts

"hey brooke." says haley quietly & hugging her. 

"hi haley. thanks for letting me come over. i just could stand her any longer" brooke says

"oh no probalem!, anway! GUESS WHAT I GOT!??" says haley

"i dont know." says brooke

"fine dont guess. i'll tell. i got... HAAGEN DAS cookie dough, chocolate, vanilla & cookies and cream. and i got tons of chips and coke!"

"omg haley thats so much by the time of this i would fit in to any of my clothes" laughs brooke.

"well. i really felt like ice cream. and plus it was an emergancy." says haley smiling from ear to ear.

"okay.. so the movies?" asks brooke.

"oohhH! well i didnt get a movie. i got better! i got the whole next season of THE OC!!!!" yelled haley

" OMG NO WAY! third season!! OMGG!!!!" screams brooke

"YA WAY!!" yells haley.

they both crack up laughing at what haley said.

finally they stop laughing. they start to watch & eat ice cream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so lucas did u like that movie??" says peyton laying on lucas

lucas couldnt think of an answer because through at all he could think about was that girl. and trying to think of where he had seen the jacket.

"yea it was really interesting" he says hoping she thought it was as well.

"really i thought i was as well" she says.

lucas was relieved she didnt saw it was boring!

"so.. watch ya wanna do now?" she says.

"i dunnno. watch you wanna do?" she says

"well. i can think of one good idea that i think you will be up for." she says. smiling

"oh really. what does it invole?" lucas asks hoping she doesnt say the bedroom.

"not that! i was wondering if u wanted to go to the dock? but we can do the other thing if u want to" she says

"oh its okay we can go to the dock! sounds fun." he says. happily

" okay lets go!" she yells!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"haley. can we pause this for a minute. i want to tell you something." brooke asks shyly.

"okay sure. can it what ONE second i wanna see what seth says to summer." pleds haley

"yea yea! sure" brooke says

"okay thank you!" haley says pressing the play button and staring at the tv.

"okay. so what you want to tell me?" aks haley staring at brooke. while eating ice cream still.

"well.after i lefted rachels and went home and when my mum call me a .. ya. well i went out to go for a walk. and i wasnt really concentrating about where i was going. and i ended up outside lucas's house crying." brooke says quietly

"ohh. well then what happened?" asks haley

"well i stood there crying for a minute or so and then i decided he was probably with peyton. so i turned around, went home and locked my self in my room crying. and then you called." she says

"omg brooke come here" haley says reaching for brooke to hug her.

As haley is hugging her. she feels that her shirt was getting wet. she looked at brooke and she had started to cry.

"brooke brooke why are you crying?" she askes

"c-cos a bit after i left rachels, i was think about if my fashion designs became famous. i asked my self."

"would lucas love me now that im famous?" she said just before she burst out crying

"ohh brookiee. its okay. lucas loves you.and always will. but you let him be with peyton. so if you still love him. you have to tell him. im sure he still loves you." haley says just before nathan walks in to the apartment and sees to girls sitting on the couch will chips all around them and ice cream containers everywhere. must be a real emergereny he thought to him self.

"hello?" he says

both girls jump and turn to see who it is.

"oh nathan you scared us honey" says haley.

brooke still in haley's arms jsut turns around and looks at him.

" hey brooke" he said

"hi nathan" she says and then burst out crying again.

"what did i do?" he asks

"nathan just go and have a shower or something we are having girl time no boys allowed" says haley firmly

" fine fine fine i guess i do stink huh?" he says laughing walking away

--

"brooke? wahts wrong" asks haley

"when i saw nathan i thought about when it was you & nathan together lucas & me and peyton & jake. and i thought about the good times we had. and the love between lucas & me. and i just." cried brooke.

"oh brooke. you have to tell lucas how you feel. he will probably feel the same way becuase when you let lucas and peyton be together he couldnt fight back. he had to be there." says haley

"but what if he doesnt llloovee mme?" sobs brooke who has started to calm down

"im sure he wont." she says. grabbing brooke and hugging her.

_haley knew he stilled loved brooke, because every now and then he would complain to her about how much he misses brooke and how peyton is so different to her. and how peyton doesnt get along with Karen. She was sure he still loved her._

"okay"

_how am i supose to do that? just walk up to him and be like hey luke i still love do you love me? i mean thats just weird. argg. love hurts._


	3. how chould he choose?

Monday morning at school. Brooke had decided she was going to tell Lucas how she felt. but she still didn't know how.

"hey luke!" yells haley from across the hallway

"hey hales, hows ur weekend?" he asks

"oh it was. interesting. yours?" she says

"it was okay.. kinda boring at times" he said

"but. what was weird. is that when peyton and I were watching a movie yesterday. i thought i heard crying from outside. so i went to see if anyone was there. but no one was there. so i looked out to the road. and there was a girl. shorts a famaliar jacket and soft brown curls." he said wondering if hales knew anything about it.

"ohhh. reallly??" she says in a high pitched voice.

"hales???? do you know anything about it?" he suspects

"no! i know nothing" she says trying to cover it up

"HALEY?" he says

bell rings "oh look lucas i have english and you have.. math. to bad. bye!" she says running away

he just stands in the hallway annoyed. then runs to math.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In english haley sits next to brooke passes her a note saying

'BROOKE YOU HAVE TO TELL LUCAS or ELSE I WIILLLL'

brooke writes back

'OK HALEY BUT HOW?'

'WALK UP TO HIM AND BY LIKE "LUKE CAN I TALK TO YOU AFTER SCHOOL?" AND I'LL DISTRACT PEYTON'

'YEA I FIGURED! BUT HOW DO I SAY IT?'

'OK. SAY "LUKE BEFORE I LET YOU AND PEYTON BE. I STILL LOVED YOU. AND NOW AFTER 3 MONTHS I STILL FEEL THAT WAY. IF YOU DON'T I'M COOL WITH IT. I KNOW YOUR WITH PEYTON. BUT I JUST HAD TO SAY IT." THEN WALK AWAY UNLESS HE SAYS SOMETHING'

'OK THANKS HALEY'

end of note

The whole day went in a blur for brooke and lucas. all brooke could think about was telling lucas and all lucas could think about was the girl.

---

BELL RINGS

the time as come brooke. its okay. it's so easy. just walk up to him and ask to meet him by the gym in 5 minutes. not worry he will say yes. its okay.

"hey luke. umm can you please meet me outside the gym in 5 minutes i wanna tell you something." she says relieved that the first part is over.

---

OUTSIDE THE GYM

"hey brooke. what did you want to talk about?" luke asks

"okay. luke this is going to be a bit sudden and whoa." she says

"okkayy?"

"well. luke when i let you and peyton be. i still loved you. but you loved her."

"brooke?"

"no luke listen to me. you loved her. so i let you guys be. but now. have 3 months of you and me being apart. i still... feel the same way as before. i totally understand you dont love me. but i just had to let it out." she says then she turns and walks into the gym to start cheerleading practice.

"brooke!" he yells

how can she just spring this on me? after 3 months? oh god. do i still love her? no. i don't i love peyton. my girlfriend. ooohh but don't i wish it was brooke. NO STOP LUCAS your getting out of hand. you love PEYTON. he says to him self.

"BROOKE!" yells haley from across the court

brooke runs over to her becuase she seemed to be urging to tell her something.

"did you do it? did you tell him?" asks haley

"haley you made me run across the court to ask me this? well yes i told him. and it was scary but thank god its over." she says

"what did he say!??" haley says tugging at brookes arm

"haley he didn't say anything." she says quitely

"well did u give him anytime?" asks haley becuase she knew lucas loved brooke.

"no. but thats not the point." she says trynig to avoid the point.

"well brooke you see thats why he didn't say anything!" she says.

"okay well. cheerleading practice as begun." she says

The whole time brooke was cheerleading all she could think about was what would lucas have said?

As lucas was walking home he only thought about which girl he truely loved the pros and cons about both of them. trying to figure out who was better.

How could he choose? 


	4. act cool, when you hurt inside

LUCAS'S P,O,V 

It was saturday Luke was at the cafe with haley doing their shifts. everything was going well. not a lot of customers. food coming fast. it was all good.  
They were talking about random things. when brooke came. At first it was awkard between brooke & lucas. _but instanly brooke thought that lucas had chosen peyton so she acted cool with it even though she wished it was her. lucas stood there trying to figure out who she thought he picked. he instantly thought she thought he chose peyton and he thought she was cool with it._

"hey hales. and.. luke." brooke said

"hey brooke! im so bored and my arms hurt. and ummhh. there is no one here." haley whines

"hey brooke. haley has been whining all day" he said smiling right before haley slaps him on the arm

"LUCASSS... dont blame me i cant help it. its sooooo BORIINNGNGNGGG!"she whines again.

they both laugh at her.

"DONT LAUGH AT MMMEE!! thats not nice." she says putting on a sad face.

"ohh hales. group hug?" says brooke

"OKAY!!! they always make me feel better" yells haley. _even though she didnt really like them. she just wanted brooke & luke to hug_.

they hug at the same time as laughing.

"so since your sooo borredd can u make a hot chocolate?" asks brooke

"OH YEA! ok. why dont u and luke siut down other there. and i'll come ina second with drinks for ALL!" she says smiling hoping her plan will work.

"okay.." says luke.

they walk over to the table. and wait for haley

"so brooke. about yesterday" says luke trying to figure out why she had suddenly sprung that on him

"luke i dont wanna talk about it. i already know your choice. and plus i dont want to ruin a perfectly good hot chocolate" she says smiling

"here we go. 3 WONDERFUL YUMMY HOT CHOCOLATES" says haley proudly.

"oh thank god! im so thristy, and in need of nice hot chocolate!" says brooke relieved

"soo.. whats up!?" asks haley

"nothing really. just homework." says luke

"same. i mean ohmygod. so much freakin' math work." complains brooke

"HAHA looseerss. i have already finished all my work. hahahahaha. i finished it in tutoring. when everyone had left." grinned haley

"what no fair!" complains brooke

"yea maybe we should become tutors brooke" says luke laughing

"OH YEA!. like i'd ever do that or have time" she says laughing and smiling

they go on talking about schoool. Up coming events. and lots of other things.

luke just sat there staring at her. wondering what it would be like, if it were Lucas and Brooke not Lucas and Peyton. Little did he know there was someone outside the window just staring, in disbelief.

Peytons P.O.V.

_How could he do this to me?? i thought he loved ME. brooke left him because she knew he loved ME. it was obvious. WHAT THE HELL?? ohmygod, what if haley has said something to him. told him that he knows he truly loves brooke. no no no haley would never do something like that. she would know luke loved ME._

_we have been together for 3MONTHS ad he is 'hanging out' with HER? yea right. thats what he will says. and i thought he was all mine. i thought we would be together forever. brooke would disapeer in sadness OMG! what the hell!???_

**_ok so i know that all my chapter have been sprta short. but oh well. the next chapter is awesome! i really like it :) hope you do too!_**


	5. how could this happen?

Peytons P.O.V.

I didnt think i was going to go that far. I went that far because i saw Lucas with brooke. her. the bitch. Im did it without knowing, forgetting about Lucas. Why did i do it? It's not like i have ever liked him. He was just one of LUcas's old team mates. I can't believe this has happened and LUcas knows. How did it happen?

Lucas's P.O.V.

I can't believe she did that. SHE DID IT. WHy!? what have i EVER done to her? I loved her. I took care of her when she was sick. I hung out with here when she was bored. Did things that i found boring but interesting to her. And she goes and doe this. and She tells me it was because she saw brooke and i ? WHEN WHERE WHAT were we doing? What was i doing?

---FLASH BACK---

Jakes house. (He has a hoop in his backyard. his parents are never home)

"hey jake" peyton says

"oh. hey!" jake yells

"so. whatcha doin'?" asks peyton alraedy knwoing the anwser

"well. im playing basketball?" says jake

"oh. what u doing later?" aks peyton

"um.. nothing really? why you wanna hang out?" asks jake. He has always liked her. but could never ask her on a date because of lucas. Now was his chance. He hoped.

"Yea. well sorta. if thats okay with you. i'll wait till ur finshed" says peyton. waiting for him to hurry up

"okay i'll be 5 minutes" says jake.

"cool." says peyton

jake plays on thinking about why peyton has all of a sudden started to take notice of him. She usually only talked to him for homework or when she is with lucas. there must be something going on. peyton just sits on the table. wondering what to do when he is finished.

"hey peyton? anyone there? helloo?" asks jake waving his hands infront of her face

"oh! hey sorry. day dreaming. haha" laughs peyton

"so. peyt. whats up?" ask jake sitting right next her.

"nothing really jake. just feel like hanging out." she says. peyton lays down on the table and looks up to the sky. Jake lays down next to her.

"jake. can i. uhh." peyton says before she rolls over and starts to kissing jake passionatley.  
they walk into jakes room

"Jake," breathes peyton

She pulls off his shirt and he pulls hers off. She takes his pants of. he talkes off hers. they are naked. on his bed. she cant stop neither can he.

"Hello? Jake you here?" yells Lucas from jakes front door.

"JAKE? you wanna shot some hoops? even though im not suppose to. but oh well, JAKE!??" yells lucas.

"i know your there. i can HEAR the TELEVISION! are you watching that tv show MY MUM watches?" he yells

he decides to walk in and find him since he is obviously DEAF!

"jake? hello? yes i know im in ur house and i proabaly shouldn't be but oh well." says luke

"HELLO?"

Luke goes into to 2 bedrooms and there is one left. He just heared it go quiet. I guess the tv show is finished. He opens the door. and sees peyton and jake asleep in his bed.

Luke just stands there trying to digest what is before his eyes. "Peyton?" he asks

"WHAT? ohmygod luke!" says peyton looking guilty

"Luke. dude. sorry it was her idea." says jake looking innocent

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU PEYTON OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD DO THIS TO ME!" luke yells.

---END OF FLASHBACK--- 


	6. never talking to her

**hey sorry! i have been away for a while and only just got back to my computer.!  
REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!**

---------------------------------

"I just. I. I... never thought PEYTON of all people would do this. I mean its Peyton. She is the one who wanted to be with me for all this time. And so goes and does." Luke says

"omg. i still cant get over the fact that she sleep with him. Jake. I mean ??" says Haley trying to figure out why peyton would do such a awful thing to the guy she 'supposedly' loved.

"yea. i know" luke says quietly.

"Have to talked to her about it yet?" askes Haley

"Hales do you think i ever want to speak to the bitch ever again." Luke says.

"okay okay. im just saying she might have a reason." she says noticing Lukes anger.

"well frankly i dont care what her excuse is." Luke says trying to change the subject.

"Lucas Scott, we are not changing to subject until you find out why she would do a stupid thing like this." Haley says firmly

"Well Haley Scott i guess your the one who is going to call her. Because i ain't talking to that bitch again... well at least not now." Luke says

"fine. whatever you say." Haley says walking over to the phone.

She comes and sits down next to Lucas with the phone in her hand, just staring at it. She keys in the number puts is on speaker phone and waits for Peyton to pick up.

"Hey!" says Peyton cheerful hoping Haley doesn't know

"hi." replied a sad haley

"im guessing Luke has told you huh? is he there?"

Luke shakes his head and mouths NO to Haley

"ohh no. He left a while ago. and yes he told me." Haley says smiling at Luke

"well what do you want then?" says peyton

"uhmm. well i was wondering why would you do this to Luke? I mean i thought you loved him??" says haley

"I did and i still do! Its just. Yesterday I saw you Luke and Brooke in the cafe." says peyton

"so? her isn't allowed to speak to her anymore? asks haley annoyed

"no. its just i was watching outside the window and through out to whole conversation, I watched Luke stare at brooke with his what-will-the-future-be-like look. and i thought he would dump me for her. so i decided i would just hang out with jake. but that turned into. yea." says peyton shyly

"PEYTON, i was looking at her because she was SPEAKING practically the WHOLE TIME. am i suppose to stare at my drink while Haley and her talk??" yells LUke.

"Don't give me that Luke. You know what im talking about. You were STARING at her. And she was BARELY TALKING. I have eyes luke haven't you noticed??" yells peyton

"Well peyton i guess i didn't notice coz with or with out them your still a bitch." he yells and hangs up the phone.

"luke. you okay?"asks a concerned haley

"yea. i guess need a hug." he says

"oh lukkee.. its okay" haley says hugging Luke

"Well well well i knew this would happen one day. My wife would fall for my brother. tsk tsk i caught you." laughed Nathan not knowing what was going on.

"Nathan." says haley with the back-off tone

"okay.. gosh i come home to brooke before and now its Lucas. Luke, I thought you were a man?" laughs nathan as he walks away.

"I am don't worry!" luke yells back


	7. is it really what she said?

Monday lunch School: 

"Luke!!!" peyton yells from the back of the cafateria.

Luke had been ignoring her all day. In history they use to be parteners for everything, but Luke asked Mr. Holfgan if he could change groups. Did he really think he could ignore her forever?

"Hey guys" luke says as he sits down with Nathan, Haley, Bevin, Skills and Brooke. Brooke and Luke were to odd ones out. The only ones who weren't sitting with a girlfriend or boyfriend.

"hey" they all said at the same time. Which put them all in a laughing fit.

Haley and Nathan start to talk about something serious amosgt each other and the same for BEvin and Skills. Luke and Brooke are left with nothing to do.

"so Luke i heard you had a pretty tough weekend huh?" hesitantly asks brooke hoping they could talk about it.

Haley Nathan and Bevin and Skills all leave because Rachel is calling them.

"yea. well if your talking about the bitch peyton then yes."

"oh. do you want to talk about it?" asks brooke

"uhmm. not here. maybe after school" says luke

"okay at my house. sorry got to get to class i'll meet to at your locker!" yells brooke as she runs

"okay." says luke turing around to face Peyton sitting opposite him.

"so boyfriend. when did you deciced i thought it was okay to go to brooke house alone?" asks sarcastically peyton knowing he would start yelling at her.

"peyton. you aren't my girlfriend and now i wish you never were. and I can go to anyones house WHENEVER i WANT, you don't control me." Luke says plainly not yelling or anything he says as he gets up and walks to a table with Mouth, Jake and other old team players

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AFTER SCHOOL--

"hey Luke!"says brooke popping her head around his locker door

"oh hey." he says.

"sooo.. nearly ready?" she asks wanting to go straight away

"umm yea." syas Luke staring at his locker hoping he didn't forget anything

"okay lets go!" she says happily

"okkayy!" he says

"you wanna take my car?"he askes knowing it was cold outside

"YEA! its soooo coold!" says brooke

They walk together over to his car. Not close though.

"Okay here we go." Luke says as he gets in the car. As he gets in he notices Brooke is standing next to her door. He oppens his door gets out and says

"Brooke? Are you going to get in?"

"Well Lucas i thought we were a gentlemen. Aren't gentlemen suppose to open car doors for BEAUTIFUL women?" she smiles

"haha okay. shhessshhh what a women" he says

He walks over opens the door

"Ahhh thats more like it" she says laughing

He walks back over and gets in the car and starts it.

"okay lets go. Hmm i can't seem to remember where our hosue is brooke. Is it that one?" he laughs pointing to a sewer.

"Oh yea thats my house. Thats why when i come to school i smell bad." she said laughing

"So luke. about the thing." she says trying to be serious

"well brooke all that happened was that the bitch peyton saw me staring at you at the cafe, so she decied to go a sleep with jake" he says adjigated

"you were staring at me?" she asks

"well there was only one pretty girl in the cafe." he says staring at brooke

"LUCAS!!!!" brooke yells pointing at the road.

All both of them could see were two huge lights coming towards them.

---  
**woooo whats gonna happen?? i know:D  
post reviews PLEASE!!**


	8. not everything ends well

"brooke? brooke if you can hear me wiggle your fingers. brooke?" brooke can hear that but she cant seem to do it, or open her eyes to see who it was.

Where am i? Where is lucas? What happened? the last thing i remember was "you were the only pretty girl" and then screaming. whats happening? im scared. lucas!!!

"brooke. brooke if you can hear me wiggle your fingers." the voice repeated

brooke started to open her eyes only to see everything blurry, everyhting was so blue and white. Where was she.

"Thats it brooke! Can you open your eyes a little wider?" ask the voice again, brooke can see someone there next to her, wearing bue and white with black hair.

"whh--ee---rrr-ee amm i?" brooke tries to ask. it doesnt come out clearly. but Dr. Lizzy understands completely. She has had many paitents like brooke.

"Your at the hospital." Dr.Lizzy says quietly

"what? why? where is lucaS??" asks brooke starting to panic.

"Do u mean Lucas Scott?" asks Dr.Lizzy looking at a chart

"well obviously." brooke says now being able to see everything around her

"umm.. he is in surgery."

"what?? whyy!????" panics brooke

"uh.. family only. sorry. but don't worry he'll make it." she says with a warm smile.

"okay, when will he be out?" she askes starting to calm down

"proabbly in a few hours, don't worry you can just go back to sleep, watch tv. and i would send in visitors. but there doesn't seem to e anyone out there. Sorry, wuld you like me to call anyone.?"

"oh. uh.. yes Haley James Scott - 090332076 oh and Karen Roe 3444868 thank you."

"and they are?" she writing it down

"well Haley is my best friend and practically lucas's sister and Karen is lucas's mother." she says wishing she coul dhave someone related to her there for her.

"and you parents?" she asks

"they are probably tooo drunk to even realise i will be gone." brooke says

"oh okay. well i'll try anyway Hospital rules." says says walking away

uh.. what am i mean to do now. The doctor hadn't even explained what happened. I just can't wait till Haley is here. she will tell me.

------------------------------

"Hello???? yes hello i am Karen Roe. my son is in here as well as brooke davis. i need to see them now." says Karen panicing

"um you son isn't out of surgery yeet an-"

"what? Lucas is in surgery why???"

"the soctor will explain it too you soon"

"NO! i demande to know NOW!" karen yells

"Karen, its okay come one we will just go and visit brooke and while we are there we will talk to the docotrs about lucas? okay. what room is brooke in?" Haley says

"3.14"

"Thank you" Haley says with Karen crying on haley's shoulder. Sometimes she felt like the adult.

"okay we are here Karen. Are you okay?" haley askes. at this point she had stopped crying. reading to go see brooke.

"yes im fine."

"brookie!" haley & karen says running over to brooke hugging her.

"hales! Karen!" brooke cries

"i dunno why im here. All i remember was sitting in LUcas's car. What happened??" asks brooke

"well, the doctor on the phone told us you had a... car crash. You ran in to a truck." says karen trying to hold back the tears

"ohmygod. now i remember i yelled LUCAS! THE ROAD!!" but all i could see was two huge lights coming towards us." brooke says. staring to cry her eyes out.

"oh brooke don't worry its not your fault. the truck driver fell asleep, its okay.." says karen

"uh Karen Roe?" asks Dr.Jack lucas's doctor

"yes?"

"heard you were here to see your son?" he asks

"well yea??" she says getting rather agitated. how can he stay so calm??

"please come out side."

"no please i want to know aswell i can take it. just please." pleads brooke

"okay well, brooke you were lucky you missed a lot of damage by 2 inches. Where as Lucas's was in the excat spot, The truck slammed right in to lucas's side, and has punctured his heart. It was quite serious. but we managed to correct it." he says with a warm smile

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!" karen yells

"yes oh thank youu!!" haley says runniong up to hug him

brooke just sits there adnd cries, she is too happy for words. for the moment.

"when can we visit him?" ask haley

"you may go now. he is just starting to wake up actually." Dr.Jack says

"can i go?" asks brooke

"uh, are you re-?"

"yes of course she is she is his fiance" says karen knowing brooke would kill the doctor if he said no

"oh okay! Then sure, just a ---moment while i hook everything up for u in the wheelchair.

"what about me?" asks haley

"oh haley do u really think we wouldn't let you come? your are practically replated. at heart." says brooke thinking she was being ridicolous

"okay"

They are all set and ready just waiting for Dr.Jack to hurry up and finish the paper work and take them to lucas.

"can we go now???" whines haley

"yes sure lets go." says Dr.Jack

"finally." brooke says under her breath

---

"here we go, 4.12" says Dr.Jack opening a door to lucas just laying there. staring at the wall.

"finally people i know" he says laughing

"you think this is funny lucas?? i nearly died from panic." says karen angrily

"okay, jeeezz" he says under his breath

"hales" he says patting the bed

"no its okay, those beds are uncomfortable. sorry" she says

"mom?" he says patting the bed, wanting her the lay down with him

"no its okay i'll take hales advise." she says

Haley geos a sits next to lucas in the chairs holding his hand. While Brooke stands at the door staring at what a state he was in compared to her. This was her fault she thought, if only she hadnt brought up the subject everything would be fine.

"brooke?" he says

"are you sure?"

"well, yea.."

"okay!"

she hops on. Just enough space for both of him. And amazinly comfortable. She had no idea what the others were talking about.

"im sorry" she says quiet enough for only lucas too hear

"for what?" he asks

"for bringing up the subject. it distracted you. this is all my fault" say says crying it to his chest.

"brooke its not ur fault or mine. its the truck drivers okay?" he says reassuring her.

"so. you look all good and heathly huh?" he asks

"yep pretty much. Hopefully you can be out soon." she says

"yea hopefully. and then you will be my girlfriend? or would u like too be my girlfriend now?" he asks knowing that it would make her feel better.

"seriously?? NoW I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOW." she says all happy

"okay well girlfriend the doctor is here. you bettter gtet off" he says

"are you just trying to find an excuse to get me off?" she laughs getting off but before she deos she kisses him. He was just so irresistable.

"ah Hello Lucas Scott. How are you feeling?"ask Dr.jack

"just fine doc. when do you think can be outta here?" he asks hopping it would be soon

"um proabbyl around 2 weeks. Im sure you will survive." he says

"but for now here is a drink" he says handing the drink to lucas

"don't drink it too fast. slowly. drink it slowly" he says walking out of the room

but within 1 mintue lucas had already drunk the whole thing.

"Lucas didn't you listen to the doctor?" ask Karen laughing

"Well, what can it do to me?" he says

But then Lucas grabs his chest trying to breath

"Lucas LUCAS LUCAS!!" yells ahley

"DOCTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells brooke

Karen runs out calls nurses and doctors

they come in and do CPR

"1,2,3,4,5" "Come on LUcas" says the doctor

"breathe"

"1,2,3,4,5"

"breathe"

"1,2,3,4,5"

"breathe"

"1,2,3,4,5"

"breathe"

bbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"NOOOOO LUCAS!!!!! you cant do this" karen yells staring at lucas's dead body just laying there

"Sorry, time of death 20:23" the doctor says quietly and wakls out of the room.

"lucas." brooke says staring at lucas, she couldn't believe that not moe than 3 minutes ago he was chatting to her as if they were never in an accident.

"LUCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!" screams haley, crying so much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------v

**as you can tell that was a very hard chapter for me to write and i think i will leave it here. this is the end. Sorry i just don't want to write about the funeral and life after Lucas's death.**

I might do another story but not straight away. I have to think of another story anyway. 

**Hope you liked it. :D**

**purple squares xxx**


	9. maybe things do end well

**this is for all of you :D  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"LUCAS NO! lucas no! you can't leave me like this!!" brooke screamed

"Miss miss calm down! Everything is alright, relax" said a nurse quietly

Brooke had just woken up from her coma, with her frightning dream of Lucas dying.

"Lucas.." said brooke quietly

"uuhh yes, there a Lucas Scott on your emergency people would you like me to ring him?" said the nurse smiling

"what? huh? lucas?" asked brooke. Wait didn't he die?? from the drink?? what is going on?

"yes, L-U-C-A-S S-C-O-T-T"

"what didn't he die?" asked a confused brooke

"no hunney, those were probably dreams you had from the... accident"

"Ah Brooke Davis, your awake! How are you feeling?" asked Dr. Lizzy

"umm.. kinda confused about everything." she said

"OKay would you like to hear everything?"

"uh.. YA!" brooke said annoyed

"well, after your accident you went into a coma, the boy uh.."

"lucas" saud brooke quickley

"yes, thats good your remembering! well yes the boy was fine, a few fracters nothing too serious, whereas for you've been in this coma for around.. 6 months. and you ahev finally woken up! Which is great" said Dr. Lizzy smiling

"so, all my dreams about lucas dying from drinking water wasn't true?"

"no. would you like me to ring Lucas?"

"uh.. yes please."

"okay hold on, have some food for the moment you've got to be hungery"

Brooke had even notived her hunger, till the food came, she felt like she hadn't eaten in ages! And she was going to see Lucas, thank god she was dream she thought.

-  
half an hour later.

"oh Brooke!" said lucas panting as he came through her door,

"how are you!??" he asked looking concerned

"im fine, im just so happy your okay, i had this really freak dream that you died." brooke said starting to cry.

"oh no no no, i was fine, i thought you had died, i was so afraid i didn't leave to hospital for a week until the doctors told me you wouldn't wake up for while, i came back every day afterschool." He said starting to push her to a side so he could lay next for her.

"oh Lucas, i was so scared." brooke said

"shhh its okay..." lucas said calming her down

----

**hey sorry its only short, but i have NO IDEA what to put on next**

**a) a girl comes in (lucas's sister dan has another child) and brooke thinks its his new gf?**

**b) peyton comes is and is lucas's new gf?**

**c) life goes back to normal lucas and brooke become bf & gf. (but add some dramatic ideas if u pick this one)**

**d) none of the above. suggest your own idea**

**thanks **

**purple squares xxx**


	10. she meets her They are what?

**hey! sorry it took me so long to update, but i really had no idea what to write. :D hope you like it..**

-------------------------------------

_I woke up, saw her sitting with him,some tall thin red headed girl, resting her head on his shoulder,the same way i did when i was feeling bad, she was asleep. I couldn't understand, how could he do this too me? 6 months ago he asked me to be his girlfriend and now he has HER? i just.. i just thought he loved me... i guess not.._

"Brooke, your awake!" lucas says as he awakes up

"luke, dont, just leave i dont want to talk to you" brooke says

"brooke? why?" asked lucas

"just leave!" she yelled

"okay.. Kelly.. Kelly wake up" he asid shaking her

"what why?" kelly asks

"we have to leave, brooke wants to be alone" he says

"okay...bye brooke"

"ppfft.. she has the nerve to speak to me.. let alone even come here. I dont even know her" brooke said under her breath

"brooke what you say?" asked lucas

"just leave luke" she yelled

_Gosh whats her problem, i haven't done anything to her, other than rush here yesterday and stay over night here with her and she tells me to leave as if i had done something to her. And she was so rude about Kelly, i mean she is new to town, she's my sister, Dan's secret daughter.._

"Nurse Nurse!" calls brooke

"yes miss?"

"if a Lucas Scott tries to come a visit me can you stop him? i doont want to speak to him. Thank you." says brooke.

---------------------------------------------------------------

5 days later Brooke is finally sent home, and is allowed to go back to school. First day back at school:

"BROOKE!! OMG!! heelloo!!! how are you? feeling better?" says haley

"yea. im fine! weirdly happy to be back at school. Just to see everyone.. it seems like so long since i've seen you!"

"aww i've missed you sooo much!!!!" says haley hugging brooke

"i missed you too!" says brooke

"hey brooke, good too see you back at school. and not in the hospital" says peyton as she walks by

"yea thanks peyton!"

"wow, that was weird.. i didnt think she was gonna say anything to me.." says brooke to haley

"oh she's been really worried about you lately.." says haley starting to find it really weird..

"hey brooke!" said lucas going in to hug her

"hey, sorry got to go." she said avoiding the hug

"whats with her?" asks lucas

"i dont know.. did you guys have a fight when she was in the hospital?" asks haley

"no.. but i was there with Kelly and i wake up and brooke tells me to leave." says lucas trying to figure it out

"omg, she might have thought Kelly, is some new girl and your with Kelly as you knoiw.. a girlfriend.." syas haley

"eew okay that would be weird.. dating my half sister.. scary.." syas lucas disgusted by the thought..

"okay well i'll see if i can talk to her about Kelly.. okay?" asks haley..

"yea okay.. well you have a lot of classes with her dont you?" says lucas.. knowing he doesnt have one lesson with brooke today

"yea.. okay well got to go! bye! see ya at lunch" says haley walking away'

"bye.." says lucas walking in the other direction.

-  
afterschool.. walking to brookes house

"hey brooke." says haley

"hey..." says brooke

"omg lastest 411 about dan. he has another child.. a girl. gosh this man is just so. bblllann." laughs haley

"so bbllann??" asks brooke laughing

"i dunno it just sounds funny to say.. bbllannn"

"anyway!, she is really tall thin and she has red hair, but redder than rachels..her name is kelly"

"tall, think, red headed kelly?"

"yea.. why?"

"omg, i saw her with lucas at the hospital and i thought she was his new girlfriend.." broke says satrting to cry at the thought..

"oh brooke you know he would never do that to you.. he went to see you at the hospital every weekend and at least 4 times a week, he was sooo worried about you!" says haley hugging brooke.

"oh okay. thanks. i think i'll call him later though.to apolgise.. becaue i wanna her all about you and NATHAN!!" says brooke excitedly

"okay well if you must know.. WHICH YOU MUST.. Nathan and I are..."

"Are what?" brooke asks

**-----------------------------------------  
oooh they are WHAT??**

**sorry this is short. Most likely the rest of the chapters will be short. SORRY!**


	11. naley what!

"brooke. dont! please dont" pleded haley

"i swear haley i will kill her!!! K-I-L-L H-E-R "

"omg, you guys aren't getting a divorce are you?? over something SHE did? please say no!" pleaded brooke

"well, no not yet.."

"NOT YET?" screamed brooke

"you are giving up something SOOO good for you hales. it wasn't even his fault." said brooke

"i know i know, but i scared that he will want to be with her." said haley crying

"haley. do you REALLY think that Nathan out of all people will break up with you for her?" asked brooke.

"well no. but still" said haley

"ooh haley its okay, everything between you guys will be fine, espically after i kill her" smiles brooke

"brooke, seriously you don't have to. i don't want you to." says haley

"oh. don't worry im not only doing this for you. i want to kill her. i mean she thinks she can try brainwash Nathan by telling him that you cheated on him with KYLE? i mean KYLE? he is the new guy apprentely! wellt thats Bevin told me." says brooke.

"i mean i can't even believe he would believe HER. gosh, he's so dumb. sorry." says brooke.

"you wanna stay here tonight? i think you should." said brooke sweetly

"sure. thanks. brooke your such a great friend. thank you so much. and im sorry i just srang this on you, on you first day back at school. but i jsut had to tell someone. other than lucas." said haley laying on brookes bed.

"okay.. well what do you want for dinner. we can ahve... chinese. italian, japanese..."

-  
next day at school-

"Peyton." brooke says coldly

"brooke." she says right back at her

"so, im guessing you know why im here huh?" asks brooke

"are you serious? she went and told you to tell me?" asked peyton annoyed

"no, i want to know when and where Rachel said that to Nathan. because right now haley is to upset and apprently your the only one else who knows. so"  
"Well, it was at one of Tim's parties. Rachel hadn't had anything to drink, neither did nathan. she told him. he got pissed and grabbed haley, i followed to make sure he wasn't gonna hurt her. just in case even though i know he wouldn't ever. anyway. then and there he confronted her, and accused her of cheating on him. she yelled back saying Rachel's a liar, and that she would never do that, started crying he yelled back. i ran over to haley got her in my car and i drove her to lucas's house and lucas took over from then on." said peyton

"okay." brooke walks away

"oh peyton?"

"yea?"

"thanks."

"for what?"

"for being such a nice friend to haley when she need it." brooke said and walked away.

Okay, well thats a start, hopefully we can get somewhere, be friends like we were before. The good old times. peyton thought, then walked away in to math.

"hey luke." brooke said

"oh hey brooke!" lucas said giving her a hug.

"i just wanted to say sorry about the whole hospital thing, kicking you out. It's just when i saw Kelly, i just thought she was your new girlfriend, and you only came to see me because you thought you had to. i just. im sorry." she said hugging him again.

"it's okay, brooke. i understand completely. im sorry for not saying anything about her. i just totally forogt you didn't know her. and i didn't even know she was coming and she showed up looking for me."

"okay" brooke said smiling.

"so, im guessing haley has told you. huh?"

"yea, pretty terrible huh? hows nathan holding up?" asks brooke

"i haven't talked to him at all, and frankly don't want to, because i cant believe nathan would think haley would cheat on him. she loves him. and i know he loves her." said lucas

"i know. why did rachel do it?"

"no idea. she hasn't been to school since haley shouted at her

"haley? INNOCENT HALEY shouted at her. in school? wow. im so proud of haley." laughed brooke.

"yea.." said lucas. looking into brookes eyes.

they both wanted to kiss, and they both knew it but, also they both knew they couldn't not there not then. maybe later, maybe in a few days, when everything is back on track. Hopefully. 


	12. it's whats going to happen

"Nathan?"

"yea?"

"you son of a bitch. you believed what sh-"

Nathan had been getting phone calls from everyone, lately telling him what was wrong with him. He was getting sick of it. He in his heart knew Haley wouldn't cheat on him, it was just the way Rachel told him, made it sound real. He actaully thinks every now and then, that it would acutally be possibly.

"hey nate. your not its. but it's me brooke! i was wondering how are you? well because i haven't talked to you in what? 6 months! gosh. i feel like i haven't seen you in AGES. hope we can meet up soon. catch up. yea. call me!" brooke said his answering phone. She was rtying to act as if she didn't know, so she could meet up wiht him, and ask him that way he wouldn't be able to hang up.

A day later.

"Hey brooke. its me nathan."

"OH HEY!. wow your voice hasn't changed i tell you that." brooke laughed. trying to stay casual

"so. you wanted to catch up?" he asked

"well. i was kind of think face to face. i want to see if you've changed. your beautiful body" laughed brooke

"well. im sort of busy wi-"

"NATHAN PLEASE!! i have been in hospital for 6 months and you DONT want to see me. im heart broken" brooke ais trying to sound sad.

"no, i do, its just are you coming around just ask me about haley?"

"haley? WHAT is there something wrong with her. IS SHE DYING?" brooke said trying to said scared

"no. no its oaky. nevermind. uh.. you can come over now if you want." he said

"OKAY! sure. see ya soon." she said and hung up.

"okay haley, i will go over there, talk blah blah blah, then ask him. okay? everything fine?"

"yea, thanks brooke. your a great friend. seriously."

"yea. i know i am" laughed brooke

"okay well im leaving now to go talk with your HUBBY!" laughed brooke "bye!"

"bye..." said haley

--------------------------

"HELLOOOOO??" yelled brooke outside nathans & haleys apartment.

"oh hey sorry, did hear you." nathan said opening the door.

"seriously, you guys really need to get a doorbell. it would really help you know."

"yea. right."

"so, im guessing haleys here.? HALEY HALEY? come out come out???" eylled brooke.

"why isnt she replying to my calls?"

"uh. um. acuatlly. we are on a break." said nathan walking towards to couch.

"oh. really? why?"

"i don't really want to talk about it."

"nathan. you really think i came out here to catch up. i already know. you think haley cheated on tyler. i MEAN WTF DUDE?" asked brooke.

"oh. she told you."

"yea well we are bestfriends if you haven't already noticed" brooke says sarcastically.

"well. i know she didn't cheat on me." he said

"OH REALLY? cos it doesnt really SEEM like it. she has been sleeping at my house. MY HOUSE. not here. MY HOUSE."

"okay, i know i know. its just what rache-"

"RACHEL RACHEL????? you believed RACHEL. rachel. i mean seriously. how dumb can you get nathan."

"i believe her at the start but i thought about it and i just. what she said sound like it could acutally happen. like it was possible. and i know haley would never do something like that because she's not that type of girl. but it just seemed so possible, since i always have basketball practice and she is at home a lot. and. yea" he said quietly

"oh nathan, at least you know she wouldn't do something like that. you need to tell her that. actually speak to her."

"no, she probably hates me now, beacuse i believed rachel. ahh!, im so stupid. i ruin such a great thing."

"okay, well this is when i come in handy. come. i have a plan. but you have to go along with it okay? tell her EVERTHING you just told me."

"okay, i promise."

"okay, here's the plan. it involes me, luke, you and haley"

"yea, i've been meaning to ask how is it between you and luke,? got somehting going on?"

"well, i think something is about to happen" she said happily 


	13. it all gets better

hey guys! sorry i haven't upidated in so long! i just never knew what to write, and i've been so busy with schoool. sorry!

----

"Okay so you agree with the plan?" asks brooke

"yea. i mean it's the only way now isn't it?" nathan asked

"uh. well. yea!" she said.

"so 5pm, my house tomorrow." she said walking out

"oaky.. see you then. bye" he said closing the door.

----

"hey luke, it's brooke, can you come over to my house at around... 4:30pm tomorw? thanks cya there"

bvrooke hung up the phone and walked upstairs to talk to have a shower.

"hey what he say????" haley asked

"what huh? wait im having a shower. tell ya later" brooke said tryign to ignore hales.

"BRROOOOOKKEEE!!"

"CANT HEAR YOU!"

"blah blah blah i cant hear you.. wahtever stupid." haley said while reading her book.

As son as brooke got out of the shower haley runs and askes what he said. all brooke says is that he said he was sorrry. Of course Haley believed her and thought nathan was a 'horrible person!' Brooke was happy. Now, when nathan comes and tells halye everything she fall madly in love with him all over again!

---- the next day!

"YYAY! nathan are you excited??" asked brrooke

"uh.. more like scared." he muttered

"well don't be. me & lucas have it all covered and haley doesnt know ANYTHING! i swear."

"oaky i'll see ya bye.." he said walking awawy

"ooh.. i cant wait!" she said to herself walking in to english

NOTE SENT IN CLASS

lucas are you all set? know what to do??

yes brookee! i know excatly what to do. take haley for a walk... come back at around 5:05PM! and lock her in her bathroom where nathan will be. happy?

CANT WAIT!!!! okay cya then!

-- 4:30PM

there's a knock at the door. brooke answers it. its. lucas, he;s here to get haley as told!

"HHALLLEEYYY!!! lucas wants to TALK to YOOOUUU!!!" yells brooke.

"coming brooke, you know i can hear you if when you dont yell" smiles haley

"hey luc whatsup?"

"can i talk to yoouuu like the old times?" he askes hales

"yea sure! brokoe yo dont mind?"

"NO! OF COURSE I DONT! why would i mind?? i mean i have so much to do." brooke says

"okay... bye i'll be back later."

"STAY OUT AS LONG AS YOU WANT!" brooke yells & closes the door.

--

"so.. what you wanna talk about luc?"

"well i.. really dont know." he laughs.

"oaky. well this should be fun huh?"

"you never know!"

"hmmmm.. so you & brooke.. anything going on? i should know about huh? huh? huh?" she asked

"i think we getting somewhere.. but very slow.. very slowly but i guess thats better than nothing.." he said

"you know, i think she really likes you, but afraid you're gonna break her heart."

"its annoying cos i dont want to breka her heart but she always jumps to conclusions... and then i've broken her heart and i didnt even know i have."

"yea but thats her. and i think she has too much drama in her life! ai ai ai!" she laughed.

"yea. hey! you wanna to the park and ride around??"

"yes lets do waht we did when we were 7.. try to ride up the hill!" she said running & both of them laughing!

-- 4:50PM.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"oh that better not be lucas with haley or else ill PUNCH HIM!"

"ohh.. hey nathan. YOUR EARLY. im suprised. so someone is scared. hmm??"

"nnooo..."

"NATHAN SCOTT IS SCARED. oh this is soo good" she said laughing

"okay now you know what your goona say??"

"yes brooke.. i know."

"okay. good" ahh i cant wait."

"OKAY! now the bathroom follow me" she said walking up stairs and went into haleys bathroom

"ok hide in the bathtub.. its big."

"okay brooke. i'll be in here!"

---- 5:15PM

"uh. brooke ar they coming..??"

"they should be! ahh im so angry. im calling lucas!!!"

rinnggg rrinng riing

"oh crap.. hey brooke" lucas said knowing his in trouble.

"LUCAS WHERE ARE YOU!!!! YOUR TEN.. TENN MINUTES LATE!"

"sorry! we got carried away! im coming nnow..!"

"you better be." she said and hung up.

"okay nathan! dont worry she's coming now. finanlly"

"fine." he said closing the bathroom dooor.

Brooke went downstairs got herself a piece of bread with peanut butter on it to see how far she could get till they got back. She was nearly half way when she heard them come back. She heard them walk to haleys room.. She went to see whatsup.

"hey hales & luc." evil eying him

"hey oh! we had so much fun! it really took my mind of everything" haley said happily

"lucas do you need. anythingg???" still evil eying him

"no. im okay brooke. haley do you need to pee?"

"uh. no. im good.. thanks? do nyou say thanks to that kinda of question.. hmm"

oh crap! lucas & brooke thought. but brooke thought of a plan. but she somehow had to get lucas to understand it. and play along.

"hales can i use ur bathroom?? mines too far" brooke said

"yea sure.." haley turn her head and then looked at the window. Brooke walked past lucas and tried to tell him to come in after her saying the bathroom smelt by using sign language.. but he didnt undetstand.. \  
so she went in and told nathan to hold on!

"uh lucas can you come with me to my room for a second please." she said when she got out.

"yea"

"LUCAS! didnt you understand what i was saying??"

"how was i meant to knwo waht this means" trying to reneact brooke"

"well i knew, anyway the plan since she doesnt wanna ppee is.. i'll go back in to get more paper..and i'll come out saying it smells in there you go in and say that too..she'll go in and then we'll block the door okay??"

"haha more paper. but yes good plan!" he said laughing

"well what else would i go in and get??? lets go"

"hey hales can i have some of your toilet paper? im out.."

"uuh... yea?"

"thanks.."

"OMG! its stinks in there!.. i think its your perfume hales.."

"oh yea! its smells so bad hales! like really bad" lucas said

"huh what? let me try.."

"go all the way in!" brooke said..

"what i dont smell anything!" haley said as lucas and brooke blocked the door so she couldnt get out..

"GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" she said banging on the door.

"BOO!" yelled nathan

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed haley

"ohmygod NATHAN! you scared. wgat are you doing ehre!"

"oh is this a big plan! ahh. i should have known.."

"what do you want nathan?"

"well.." he went on telling her everything he told brooke. lucas and brooke decided they shouldnt listen in..

"so we did well huh?" brooke said to lucas.

"yea we did. im proud!" he said. " so lucas.. what you wnna do since.. its only me.. and you" she asked.. knowing what se wanted to do.. she walked slowly out of haleys room. and at the door she stopped but he keep walking closer & closer until eventually their lips touched and all both of them could think of was how long they had been wanting for this..

they finally let go. and brooke took hold of lucas's hands and lend him to her room while she did that.. she rip off his shirt & he took of hers.

He pick her up walked into her room and slamed the door shut. 


	14. she feels the same way

⌠So, what did he say?■ brooke asked the next day.

Nathan and Haley had gone home together after the whole bathroom thing and Haley didn▓t get the chance to tell brooke everything he said to her.

⌠well, he apologised for everything and told me that he knew I hadn▓t cheated on him but the fact that it was possible for me too cheat on him. Which is crazy cos I would never do something like that to Nathan! Yea and we talked about trust and everything.■ She said

⌠ohh, so sweet. You see I already knew what he was gonna say, he told me like a 100 times.■ Brooke said.

⌠ the night turned out so great, well at least for me..■ haley said waiting for any change between brooke and lucas.

⌠ I think the night turned out great for everyone. Well at least everyone in my house.■ She said staring at lucas who was at his locker.

Haley caught brooke staring at him and asked ⌠sounds like something interesting happened..■ waiting for brooke to tell her.

⌠your right it was interesting.■ Brooke said walking away.

⌠BROOKE YOUR NOT GONNA TEL ME??■ yelled haley.

⌠ASK LUCAS■ brooke yelled back laughing.

⌠ask lucas■ haley mimicked in a high-pitched voice and walked to class.

--------------afterschool-----------------

⌠brooke are u seriously not going to tell me cos I asked luke and he wont tel me either. This so unfair I told u about Nathan!■ haley whined.

⌠true.. well we rushed into my room and it seemed like her were going to have sex but in the end we decided not to, but instead just talk and do goofy stuff■ brooke said.

⌠ohh.. so sweet.■ Haley said

⌠ yea it was┘ I haven▓t just goofed aroung in a long time.■ She said smiling.

⌠ookay im gonna go brooke bye!■haley said turning around and walking to waiting nate.

⌠bye. Well hello lucas■ she said happily.

⌠hey, so I was wondering u wanna do something today?■ luke asked

⌠yea sure why not? Anything in mind?■ she asked as they walked doen the street.

"well i was think about going down to the beach.." he said.

"OKAY! you drive" she said.

"okay lets go!" he said smiling.

--Peyton was standing far behind them, but she could still hear everything they said. It broke her heart when lucas found her with jake, but it hurt even more when he got out of the hospital and still hasn't spoken to her.

"peyton wait up!" a familiar voice said behind her.

An out of breath Jake ran up behind her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"so i was wondering what you doing today?" he asked..

"well i was thinking about spending time with you" she said back.

"great! i have a suprise for" he said smiling as they walked towards her car.

Peyton had been spending a lot of time with Jake lately. He was the only one who understood why she did. He knew she was just made a mistake. She was glad for that. She had thought they were just friends but lately she had gotten the feeling he wanted more, she felt the same way. 


End file.
